1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to geodesic domes, and more specifically to a prefabricated plastic tile and a strut designed for use together to create a strong, yet easy-to-assemble, geodesic dome.
2. Background of the Invention
Structures in the form of geodesic domes have been being built since their invention by Buckminster Fuller in the 1950's, however their construction, until now, has involved a complicated and difficult procedure. A geodesic dome comprises a configuration of repeating geometric shapes, such as triangles, which form the dome's surface. The architecture of the dome structure is typically a series of struts which link to hubs to create the dome's framework. The area, or space, created between any three contiguous struts, i.e. the area of the triangles formed by these repeated struts and hubs, must necessarily be sub-divided, enclosed, and covered, as they are of a sizable dimension which is interdependent with the diameter of the dome itself.
In some prior art domes, a plurality of geometric tiles are secured together to form a three-dimensional geometric shape, which is assembled with other such secured-together three-dimensional geometric shapes in order to form the dome. This method of assembly is arduous and inefficient.
One prior art method of constructing geodesic domes involves manipulating polygonal panels of the dome so that they slide into lateral pockets formed on each side of a generally I-beam shaped strut. Such manipulation may not be difficult when inserting a first side of the panel, but once a first side is locked into place, it appears impractical, if not impossible, to angle and manipulate subsequent sides of the panel into place within the pockets of other struts.
Some prior art panels for geodesic domes are manufactured in layers, with inner and outer faces secured to intermediate support structure. Such a manufacturing method is more complicated and costly than desired.
In some prior art domes, in order to finish the interior of the dome after assembling the outer structure, panels of sheetrock or some other finishing material must be individually and precisely cut to fit the unique shape of each geometric section of the dome, and then taped and painted. This is a very time consuming and difficult process.
Prior art geodesic domes are manufactured by a process that involves many steps, and includes a complex structure to attach adjacent tiles to the struts that support them. The tiles of the prior art are not designed for, nor capable of, supporting significant amounts of weight, as would be necessary if the dome is to be earth-sheltered.
It is known that earth-sheltering a structure provides advantages in the energy needs for heating and cooling that structure. In order to be earth-sheltered, a structure must be capable of supporting the significant weight of the dirt located above the structure. Prior art panels and systems for building geodesic domes are not designed to bear such heavy loads.
There is a need in the art for a strong, lightweight preformed, easy-to-manufacture tile designed to support a significant amount of weight. There is a need for the tile and the struts which support it to be capable of being assembled to form a geodesic dome quickly and easily, with a minimal amount of skill and tools required. In addition, the tile should either be provided with an interior surface that is manufactured as a finished surface, or have a system that enables a finished surface to be quickly and easily attached thereto.